The Cipher Agent and Her Love
by Art-Rulz-Fanfic
Summary: This is a story of my Imperial agent taking on the role of Vette for my SWTOR Sith Warrior. It also shows how the expansions that my Sith Warrior has done/will do.
1. The begenning

**This will be introducing my SWTOR Imperial agent and her backstory. Without any delays here is Furyna.  
**

* * *

"Come here my slave," Cranitoko yelled to me. He was a strong Sith lord focused on saving the Sith order from its flaws. He only owned one slave because my former master was Darth Thanaton, an abusive Dark lord of the Sith on the Dark Council. I was glad he saved me. His wife, Vette, knew how kind he was to slaves because when they first met, she was a slave. He freed her from slavery and eventually married her. All I can hope for is that he will do the same for me.

* * *

I was sold into slavery at a very young age. My parents lost me and my sister to a Sith lord when we were very young. I got my father's lack of force sensitivity, while my sister got our mother's force sensitivity.

* * *

Lord Cranitoko taught me how to fight and protect myself from the people who tried to kill us.

One time he was requested to do a mission for Imperial intelligence, and decided to bring me with him to meet with the man named Keeper. Keeper was an older man who saw the value of a strong female agent who could seduce a man easily. Keeper decided I should learn to snipe. My first mission was on Hutta.

* * *

My mission on Hutta had me go undercover as a pirate to help the empire get the Hutt cartel's help. I was the infamous Red Blade trying to get Nem'ro the Hutt's help. This was my first mission without any help from Lord Cranitoko, and I was terrified. After I gained the Hutt's eye I was told a Sith was observing my mission, and I hoped it was Cranitoko observing how much I learned. When I finished the mission on Hutta I was sent to Dromund Kaas. I was so nervous because Hutta took 3 months to take care of, and Cranitoko needed to see his little slave all grown up.

* * *

When I arrived on Dromund Kaas I ran into my sister Oxniia who had become apprenticed to Lord Zash. Oxniia was not the person I was most excited to see at the spaceport though. Standing in a dark corner was Cranitoko wearing his black robes that I had fallen in love with. His wife Vette had been shot and killed by a republic trooper in Havoc squad. When he told me that he also told me "I love you Furyna. Lets spend every minute together that we can." He put in a request that I join his squad and see the galaxy with him. My superiors allowed it because officially I was still his slave, not his lover.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter but I thought that this would be a good introduction of the story. I am going to try to post often. pm your character names and I will try to add them to the story.**


	2. The Balmorra Mission

**This will overlap between the agent and warrior story missions. Each chapter might be the planetary mission for one class, but I haven't decided on that yet.**

* * *

Cranitoko had an important mission on Balmorra, but he wanted to see his love and help her. Cranitoko rented out a back room in a Cantina in Sobrik. He missed Furyna so much after Dromund Kaas because she was sent to Balmorra first. His mission on Balmorra included finding a spy who told his son that he was a spy. Cranitoko needed a cipher agent's intelligence to stop a spy. The love of his life, since Vette died, had become cipher 9. Cranitoko needed to find a way to contact her without Darth Baras, his master, finding out. The young Sith apprentice had been in contact with a few people in intelligence to find out that his former slave was on Balmorra.

* * *

"Hey agent," Kaliyo Djannis said to Cipher 9. "Why are we headed to some Cantina in Sobrik? The drinks there suck." The young Cipher agent hadn't told Kaliyo about how she was raised because she didn't know her well enough and Kaliyo never talked about her past. "Kaliyo, we have to help a Sith with his mission here and a nice spot to talk at is a Cantina. Plus when have you turned down me buying drinks," the young Cipher 9 said to her companion. "Agent, you never offer. Plus I like knowing details about my employers. Where did you come from? How did you get that scar across your eye," Kaliyo responded to the agent. "I grew up on Dromund Kaas with a girl named Vette. And I'm not talking about the scar.

 _Darth Thanaton had taken his light saber to Furyna one time when she didn't wear the right shirt in front of him. The med droid at his estate helped Furyna keep vision in the eye, but the droid couldn't make the scar disappear on the 15 year old Furyna._

The scar reminded her how every Sith was different, and how Cranitoko loved her because he used to run his fingers over it and he swore his revenge on Thanaton. Kaliyo decided to smack the Cipher agent into reality because she was deep in thought. "I just made sure you didn't get hit by a door agent, so buy me a few drinks," Kaliyo commented to Furyna. "Okay Kaliyo. We don't have to work anymore tonight anyways. Don't do anything stupid..." Furyna told her companion while looking around the Cantina for Cranitoko.

* * *

"My lord," a holo of Malavi Quinn came up on his receiver. "Darth Baras would like this dealt with quickly, and I don't like to disappoint him." The Imperial lieutenant didn't like how Cranitoko did his work, but he did as he was told. "Quinn I will continue our task in the morning, but right now I have to see someone. Dismissed'" Cran was not a fan of imperial procedure in the military, but he had to get used to being in charge of troopers.

A little bit later the comm in the room went off. "My lord, there is a woman from intelligence here to see you. Should I send her in," the bouncer asked. "Yes! Send her in right away and bring in a bottle of your finest," Cran wanted to show Fury how much he loved her and how much he he missed her.

Fury was wearing a standard Imperial Intelligence uniform, but she still looked as lovely as she did the first day she met him. All he wanted to do when he saw her was kiss her, but he didn't because he sensed Quinn coming towards him. "Why does one officer think he can force me to work tonight Fury? I really have missed you," Cran told his lover. "My lord. Darth Baras has arrived on planet along with Keeper to do an inspection. All imperial personnel are to report to their quarters immediately. That includes all of the Sith on planet and you," Quinn stated to Cran. "Work calls my love," he complained to Fury before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"Attention all intelligence agents," Keeper started as the watchers from Dromund Kaas started to go through all of the agents' belongings. "There is nothing to fear, this is just a surprise inspection of Balmorra. We have to make sure everyone does their job in a timely fashion." "Sir, how long will this take? I need to return to my mission in 15 minutes to keep my cover," asked Cipher 3. "We are going through Ciphers 3,4,5, and 9's belongings first because of their missions being urgent. The rest of you will be searched in order of importance or cipher number," Keeper addressed to the group of ciphers.

* * *

"Lets do this quickly Sith. Some of us have to return to Korriban for important Sith business. Your masters will punish you if you do not comply, or if you have contraband found in your equipment," A pure blood Sith standing with Darth Baras told all of the Sith apprentices. "Master, I need to find the-" Lord Zash's apprentice started, but was cut off mid sentence. "You all will comply apprentices. No one will be favored over others. Am I clear," the pure blood Sith stated. "Yes my lord," all the Sith apprentices in the room stated.

* * *

After an hour the inspection was finished in all the groups. Cran still had the Cantina room, so he and Fury went back there. Darth Baras was at the Cantina as the pair walked in to the Cantina. "Apprentice, what brings you here? And why does your slave look so intelligent," questioned Darth Baras. "Master. She became a cipher agent and is stationed on Balmorra," Cran replied to his master. "It is nice to meet you my lord. Cipher 9 from Imperial Intelligence," Fury said as she introduced herself to Darth Baras.

* * *

 **The chapters are getting longer as my writing improves. Please don't forget to write your reviews and message me your Sith characters so I can include them into the story.  
**


	3. Sorry For Not Posting

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been busy with school and finishing my Imperial agent's class story. Sorry this is such a short chapter. It is just an update to let you guys know why I haven't been writing. Second semester is just really busy and January also has my birthday in it so I have been very busy this month.**


	4. The Realization

Fury woke up cold on her master's ship The Fury, quite often since the crew all slept in the back of the ship. Cran had the ship docked over Illum for repairs. Cran had accidentally run into an asteroid field and damaged the engines and hyperdrive on The Fury while talking to Darth Marr about the war. Fury had done all that she could to sleep, but her and Jessa had been woken up by the sound of the boys training. Cran, Quinn, Broommark, and Pierce all decided to train on the ship, while the girls were trying to sleep.

Cran summoned Fury and Jaesa to his office when they reached his Dromund Kaas apartment. Only few beings were invited to his Dromund Kaas apartment, and most didn't enjoy how he furnished it. Jaesa was his only apprentice and Fury was his lover. The two girls were the only 2 girls in his crew, and they were smart for their roles. Cran had also invited his friend Darth Imperious over to help hatch a plan to restore the Sith Empire to its rightful state.

When Darth Imperious arrived she was greeted by Capetian Malavai Quinn, and immediately rushed into the Sith lord's office to begin the planning. "My lord, Darth Nox has arrived at the the door to your office," Quinn stated over the comm. "Ah Lord Wrath, it is nice to meet you in person. We have much to discuss," Darth Nox stated to Cran. "Please call me Cran. That's what my crew and friends call me. I feel it is more informal for discussions like this," Cran replied with. "These are the only girls in my crew. This is Furyna, my slave. The other is Jaesa, my apprentice. They both will be able to help with our plan." "I hope so, for your sake Wrath. The Dark Council may have our heads for helping Lana Beniko. She did kill Darth Arkous on Rakata Prime." Stated the young Dark Council member. "Beniko did not kill Arkous, that was I and my apprentice. Beniko was framed by the revanites. Even a Republic spy was framed in his faction. The revanites are becoming more of a nuance every day.

After hours of planning Cran and his friend learned about each other's heritage. Lord Nox was a descendant of Lord Kallig and had only found out after she became the apprentice to Lord Zash at the time. She had also been a slave who was found force sensitive by Overseer Harkun. "Cran, I believe my apprentices will a help to our plan to eliminate the Dark Council. With the death of Darth Vitiate, our emperor by the Jedi battlemaster, we need to push the offensive. The only person I trust is Darth Marr. He is the one who appointed me to the Dark Council." Stated Darth Nox. "I believe that we should lose the titles and call each other by our names. You said yours was Cran? Mine is Oxniia. Only few beings know my first name and I would like to keep it that way."

After the two Sith Lords planned the attack they were ready to depart to Korriban for the mission. Darth Nox went first to prepare the plan. Cran would soon follow for the assault on the council.

"My fellow council members, with the death of our Emperor, Darth Vitiate, we need to be ready to attack the Jedi order. We also need an Emperor. The Jedi knight, Sofina-low has made that a state of emergency for us.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have testing and no time to write. I will try to write more often but I can't promise anything.


End file.
